


情无独钟

by December28th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December28th/pseuds/December28th
Summary: 包养文学，有未成年车。是611，数字前后有意义望周知！请谨慎选择下拉观看。
Relationships: 翟潇闻/赵让, 闻让
Kudos: 19





	情无独钟

**Author's Note:**

> 包养文学，有未成年车。  
> 是611，数字前后有意义望周知！  
> 请谨慎选择下拉观看。

嗯……第一印象啊。赵让坐在床沿，头发半干未干，身上穿一件与周遭房间装饰格格不入的海绵宝宝T恤，他背后床铺凌乱，空气里隐隐弥漫着股混杂洗发水香气的腥味儿，夕阳顺着窗帘的缝隙爬进屋子里，恰巧照亮盘腿坐在地上看电脑的翟潇闻，没照亮他。赵让低头去看翟潇闻的侧脸，后者眼镜上倒映着电脑屏幕里一长串的数字与复杂报表，看上去分出了百分之八的精力来同他闲聊。他挪开视线，盯着自己大腿上的淤痕想了一会儿，慢慢地说，你的第一眼真的……让人感觉有点害怕。  
我有什么好怕的。翟潇闻难以置信地转过头来，伸手去拽他细瘦的手腕，不轻不重地在他手心打一下，轻声嘲笑：你咋见谁都怕。  
赵让被他一拉，顺势倒在床上，也不知被戳中了哪个笑点，笑声可以说是猖獗，眼睛却秀秀气气地弯成月牙，水盈盈地望着眼前人。翟潇闻从善如流凑过去，赵让就乖巧地闭上眼睛，等待一个吻。小朋友做起这件事已经很熟练了，翟潇闻教给他的东西，无论是接吻前要帮他摘掉眼镜，还是唇舌纠缠时得偏开一点脸去，甚至渡进他嘴里的东西再困难也要咽下去，他都学得很好，和最初相比，赵让总算是按着翟潇闻的心意长成了一个十分衬意的床伴。

让哥让哥。翟潇闻放开被吻到眼神涣散的赵让，心血来潮，笑嘻嘻地戳他软乎乎的脸，虎牙尖尖，像在冲他撒娇。你说咱俩也挺长时间没见了，你不表示表示吗？  
赵让看懂他比划的手势，沉默片刻，继而驯顺地起身，跪坐到地上，俯首到翟潇闻的两腿之间。他其实真的不爱干这个，翟潇闻也知道，赵让嘴巴小，嗓子眼儿更小，喝口水都得分几次咽，让他去含男人的东西属实是有点儿为难。但翟潇闻这人皮得很，偏偏就爱叫赵让去做他不爱做的。  
男孩儿的口腔温暖潮湿，被含进去的瞬间翟潇闻发出舒爽的轻吟，他伸出手去揉揉赵让的脑袋，夸他一句乖聊作奖励，后者没什么反应，专心致志地侍弄眼前的男根，只有耳朵尖红得过分。  
翟潇闻挺喜欢被口的，不单只是因为舒服，而是有人跪伏在眼前、全身心投入地服务自己这件事本身就很撩拨人的支配欲。在他历任的床伴里，赵让并算不上技术顶好的——甚至有些笨拙，但小翟少爷偏偏就中意他这股多少年都改不掉的害羞劲儿，褪不去的青涩味儿。赵让胆子和嘴巴一样小，舔他的东西前总要先用舌头试探一下，习惯了那股腥味儿之后才敢慢慢地整根含进去，可他嘴巴张到最大也才勉强能吃下翟潇闻阴茎的前面一点儿，这么一点儿东西就给他脸颊撑得鼓鼓囊囊，看上去年幼得像个中学生，可他下身那根被调教彻底的、因为服侍男人而兴奋得滴水的阴茎却连纯情的边儿都挨不着。色情中学生一边舔一边还要看翟潇闻爽到了没，他观察别人情绪的习惯仿佛是刻在基因里的，这或许和他在海外做练习生时常被欺负有关，赵让老是想让别人开心，即使用力往他嗓子里捅，他也只晓得呜呜嗯嗯地呻吟，眼圈发红，却一点儿都不反抗。射在他嘴里的，他费劲巴拉地全都咽下去之后，还会乖乖地张开嘴给翟潇闻检查。  
翟潇闻打一开始就发现了，赵让性格多少有点儿逆来顺受，他人生只有一个大目标就是做唱跳爱豆，只要不和这个冲突，基本上对他强硬一些，他就什么都会答应。床上情趣如是，包养亦如是。

翟潇闻包下赵让的时候，小孩儿才十七岁，刚结束为期四年的海外练习，回北京签了个不大不小的演艺公司，每天练习，距离出道遥遥无期。那天晚上翟潇闻的狐朋狗友们包场了他们常去玩儿的地方，说那谁谁要跟哪家的小姐联姻了，剩下的单身时光不多，婚礼前势必要狂欢一番，受邀到场的除了他们这些常玩在一块儿的富二代及各路好友之外，还有一些“精挑细选”来表演的莺莺燕燕，男女都有，清一色的娇柔漂亮。赵让原本与这毫无瓜葛，他个子太高，外形清淡，并不适合这种场合。可他当天舞蹈练到一半，突然被公司的人叫走，通知他要顶替生病的同期，今晚跟随前辈们去一个私人聚会上表演。那位和他不很熟的经纪人噼里啪啦地按着手机，漫不经心地讲你不要像那个谁一样不识好歹的啦，我好心才提醒你，小心以后每次分配资源的时候都生病哦。赵让垂着脑袋，手指绞紧衣角，沉默半晌，最终点了头。这样的事他在韩国见得多了，在那里他们这样糊穿地心的练习生甚至是明码标价的，包月九折，包年七折，也就是他从前年纪小，才没被商人们算计到头顶上。娱乐圈本质就是一个小型的资本社会，无产阶级必定要被剥削。  
最终赵让被精心打扮一番，盛装出席。好在他并非团队的主角，只需本本分分地当好陪衬，想必也不至于太过难熬。同公司的哥哥面有菜色地宽慰他说把这当作参与一场商演你可能会好受一点儿，赵让就站在后排，认认真真地在夜店舞台上表演他苦练多年的wave。十七岁的少年像朵将开未开的花儿，四肢抽条得细细长长，个子长大了人还没有，徒留一张脸蛋青涩懵懂，画上精致的烟熏妆，便显露些许矛盾却惑人的风韵来，他还不知道自己出落得有多招人，尚未发育完全的细瘦身子包裹在玫瑰印花的衬衫里，领口开得很深，锁骨精致，脖颈雪白，双腿修长笔直，腰肢被皮带勒紧了，看上去只盈一握。翟潇闻兴味盎然地远远看着，赵让站在一排相似打扮的男孩儿中间，在夜店舞台的低俗灯光下像一颗熠熠发光的珍珠，被五彩斑斓的劣质糖纸包裹着，却依然挡不住四溢的香气。  
——他太扎眼了。桌上好些人都蠢蠢欲动起来，什么样的人儿尝起来味道好，没人会比这些身经百战的公子哥儿更清楚。翟潇闻舔舔嘴唇，笑得像只懒洋洋的猫儿。他对侍立一旁的经理讲，你去把那穿玫瑰衬衫的小孩儿带过来呗。声音不大，这桌上的每一个人却都听进了耳朵里——没人会想跟小翟少爷抢人，他们这圈子可以说是个世界缩影，什么的都围绕钱和权，翟潇闻两样都有，自然可以横着走。

酒吧里头喧闹震天，台上还有人在表演，有些表演过的人已被邀上了桌，倚在衣着华贵的男男女女怀里巧笑倩兮。赵让被领着往深处走，脑袋几乎要埋进地里，走在前头的人一边说他撞大运，一边叮嘱他好好伺候，那可是翟家小少爷，得罪了他咱俩都得吃不了兜着走。赵让着实不喜欢他讲话的态度，便不想回话，一言不发地跟在他后边，那经理瞥他一眼，嘟囔了一句都来这儿了还装什么清高。  
……为什么我非得被这么说不可啊，赵让有点儿委屈，连带着怪罪起素未谋面的翟家少爷来，选谁不好干啥选我，什么眼神啊。他心里无奈又忐忑，眼见着他们越走越深，连呼吸都变得有点儿不畅。路过一条狭窄幽暗的走廊时赵让不小心瞥到有人在做爱，他和那被上的男孩儿对上眼，对方看着比他还小，一边媚叫一边用冷淡虚无的眼神望向他，赵让吓了一跳，赶紧移开视线，一时间竟产生些许兔死狐悲之感。

男人最终带他停在VIP包厢外，不放心地又叮嘱他一遍才推开门。赵让还没进去就被满屋的烟味儿呛了一下，下意识地往外躲去，被站他身后的经理推搡了一下，便跌跌撞撞地进了屋子。人群一看他来了就开始起哄，他晕头转向，还没搞清状况，就被扯到一个清清秀秀的男孩子身边坐，那男孩儿戴着银边的眼镜，穿松松垮垮的卫衣和长裤，袖子长到盖住手心，头发打理得清爽整齐，露出光洁的额头，皮肤很白，笑起来无害又可爱，看上去一点儿也不像赵让刻板印象里的公子哥儿。  
你好啊，我是可爱且魅力四射，迷人却不失风度的翟潇闻。那男孩儿没个正形地靠在沙发里，笑嘻嘻地跟他打招呼：你叫什么？  
周围人的视线扎得赵让有些局促，他干笑两声，讲自己名字的时候正襟危坐得像在军训。翟潇闻被他这副僵直的模样逗得直乐，他好喜欢笑，笑的时候露出洁白的牙齿，能看到右边一颗可爱的小虎牙，眼睛眯着，弯起的眼尾像条游鱼，笑声轻快又爽朗，好像世上没什么值得他挂心的事。他这样开心，赵让不知该作何反应，只好看着翟潇闻，看着看着，无意识地也跟着牵起了嘴角。  
翟潇闻实在是个太讨人喜欢的人了。他天生一副好样貌，眼瞳黢黑，皮肤瓷白，眉清目秀，嘴唇殷红，本就有种颇不具攻击性的漂亮，偏这人还总喜欢插科打诨，讲什么都嬉皮笑脸的，俏皮话信手拈来，却又将分寸拿捏得极好，不至于太过轻浮而惹人生厌，无论同什么人交谈，他三两句就能化去尴尬与距离感，等人放松地和他调笑起来，他便笑眯眯地露出虎牙，像只骄傲地翘起尾巴等人去撸的猫咪，教人看了不由得就越来越喜爱他。  
赵让来时端着二十分的戒心，一见他就少去五分，说上两句话后又没了十分，他分明是个距离感很强的人，看着翟潇闻的笑脸，竟也不知不觉和他凑得越来越近了。翟潇闻很喜欢聊天，啥都能聊，还有点儿话痨，赵让嘴拙、话少，他也能一直聊下去，聊将要发行的音乐，上个月上映的烂片，读过许多遍的小说，甚至还有小时候看过的动画片。赵让恍惚间错觉自己不是来陪酒的，而是和小翟少爷萍水相逢，相谈甚欢。稀里糊涂地，他也喝了不少酒，翟潇闻更是醉得抱着酒瓶在沙发上睡了。赵让撑着晕乎乎的脑袋想，这里这么吵，亏他能睡着。他起身去卫生间，跌跌撞撞地路过许多交叠在一块的男男女女，厕所隔间里也有暧昧的声音传来，赵让一个头两个大，只想赶快回去。他飞速解决了个人问题，洗手时顺便囫囵地洗去了脸上厚厚的妆，才晃晃悠悠地往外走，没走几步便毫无防备地被拽到无人的角落，他摄取了过多酒精的大脑运转缓慢，后背硌在冰凉的墙面上了才开始想起要慌张，嘴巴却接触到柔柔软软的掌心肌肤，对方欺身而上，几乎要亲吻到自己的手背——就在这么近的距离下，吐着温热的气息蛊惑他：小阿让，咱俩偷偷溜走吧。  
赵让睁着被酒气熏糊的眼睛，勉强看清眼前人就是那个漂亮无害的小翟少爷，悬起的心放下一大半，可凭他醉酒的头脑，也想不清楚为什么不能够放下另外那一小半。  
问你呢，走不走？小翟少爷又问了一遍。  
他捂住自己嘴的手指又细又长，还很暖和，镜片后的眼睛清澈透亮，洒满星星碎屑，嘴唇也粉嫩又饱满，他紧张似的舔了舔唇，那片粉就变得晶莹透亮。赵让歪歪脑袋，没想到说不的理由。  
于是他被翟潇闻拉着，七拐八绕地从酒吧后门出去，他俩都喝了酒，翟潇闻只能叫车，一边絮絮叨叨地讲自己这会儿回不去大学宿舍只能住酒店，一边把途经酒店后的最终目的地设成赵让家，他深棕色的头发被路灯染上暗黄的光晕，看起来蓬松又柔软。赵让心里也好软。  
小翟少爷困得睁不开眼，还蹲在地上跟赵让讲他点满了歌唱天赋，平时在学校操场唱个歌就收获好多迷妹，出道的话一定是人气王，赵让一边应声一边把他拖上车，翟潇闻醉醺醺地靠着他，一坐下就变乖巧，不如说他直接睡到了人事不省，脑袋从椅背逐渐滑到身边人肩膀，赵让低头就能看见他，白皙的侧脸纯粹又美丽。车子沉默地穿梭在繁华的夜，最终停在豪华酒店，赵让试图把翟潇闻喊醒，小心翼翼地喊了半天，翟潇闻才捡回一点儿意识，半梦半醒地推门下去，走两步差点儿绊一跤，赵让看不下去，跟师傅说不去下一个地方了，我也在这儿下。他几乎是架着翟潇闻进了房间，对方躺在床上，吵着要喝热水，赵让只好去给他接水来烧。  
他正在研究这热水壶该怎样用，便猝不及防被拽着领子往后头拖去，接着一阵天旋地转，赵让陷进舒适柔软的床垫里，视野里出现那张他很喜欢的干净清秀的脸。

“赵让，你知不知道，你真挺可爱的。”小翟少爷居高临下地俯视他，还是唇红齿白、言笑晏晏的模样，镜片后的眼睛却清澈锐利，像盯住了猎物的猫科动物，“不管男人怎样示弱，你也不可以和他在封闭空间里独处的，明白吗？”

赵让没明白。他原本被寒风一吹清醒了些许的大脑又开始当机了。为什么翟潇闻在吻他，不是甜甜蜜蜜、温温柔柔的，而是以几乎将他拆吃入腹的气势，湿滑灵巧的舌顶进口腔，舔弄过齿列，若有似无地撩拨敏感的上颚，赵让控制不住地发出带着鼻音的轻哼，缺氧令他大脑更加昏沉，衬衫下摆被扯出来，翟潇闻那细长的手指探了进去，他手腕上戴着的银链子落在小腹，冰得赵让一个激灵，他惊喘一声，饶是大半尾音都被翟潇闻堵在嘴里，露出的一小截儿也让他红了脸。  
“等、等等，翟少爷，你不能——”赵让终于反应过来，开始试图阻止他，却被翟潇闻狠狠捏住胸前的红樱，同时以膝盖顶弄着他因着先前那过于缠绵悱恻的吻而抬头的分身，疼痛和快感混合成不具名的刺激，顺着脊柱攀上大脑，呻吟自齿间溢出，甜腻的，缱绻的，这次是真真正正会在情事中发出的声音，赵让立刻闭上嘴，没出口的话就这么全哽在了喉头。  
翟潇闻歪着脑袋，似笑非笑地和赵让对视。  
“我不能吗？”翟潇闻问他。他声音还是那么好听，带一点鼻音，尾音俏皮，清清亮亮的。赵让却忍不住哆嗦了一下，他突然又想起来了，眼前这个人姓翟，他们之间本没有萍水相逢的浪漫。  
小翟少爷扒下自己披着的羊皮，终于露出他狼的本质。  
赵让垂下眼，不再挣扎。抵着翟潇闻胸口的手臂落在身侧，少年人难堪地将自己敞开，乖顺道：“我……我不会……”  
翟潇闻沉默片刻，不可思议道：“第一次啊？”  
“……嗯。”  
翟潇闻推推眼镜，凑过来在赵让脸上亲了一口，“那我轻点儿。”他温声安慰，“别怕，闻闻哥教你。”  
赵让注视他片刻，闭上眼，小声应道：“……谢谢哥。”

*

翟潇闻按着赵让的腰，一点一点地把自己埋进他身体里，他先前很细致地扩张过了，可还是进入得有点困难，赵让趴在他身下，清瘦的背牵引出优美的弧，腰线纤羸，凸出的蝴蝶骨堪称嶙峋，小孩儿死死揪着床单忍耐不适，大腿可怜兮兮地颤个不停，嘴里发出小猫一样的呜咽，翟潇闻叫他放松点儿，他就胡乱地点头，也不知道听进去没有。  
翟潇闻无法，只好俯身去亲他毛绒绒的耳朵，一边顺着他后背，一边放低声音哄他：宝贝儿，别害怕，放松点儿就不疼了——然后在感受到掌下肌肉放松的瞬间，一鼓作气地整根插了进去。赵让错觉身体被劈开了，哭叫着想逃开，却被翟潇闻摁在身下，压根儿使不出力。完全被包裹的快感令翟潇闻喟叹出声，少年的身体充满勃发的生命力，容纳他分身的后穴紧致又炽热，这儿本应是排斥异物的，却不过是几个呼吸的时间里，内壁的软肉便蠕动着讨好起插入的阴茎来。赵让眼泪噼里啪啦地掉，小声指责他骗人，又惊恐地意识到自己竟已开始学会从这疼痛中汲取快乐。他晃着腰，嘴上说着不行了、不要了，却控制不住后穴在粗大的男根抽出时依依不舍的挽留。翟潇闻说他很有天分，赵让也不知该不该把这话当好话来听，在潮水般不断上涌的快感之中，他的思考能力逐渐变得与下身一样泥泞不堪，脑子里只剩下了埋在屁股里的那东西，翟潇闻让他夹紧他就无师自通地收紧后穴，让他叫大声一点，他就忘我地媚叫起来。  
……操，小骚货。  
恍恍惚惚地，赵让听到翟潇闻骂了句脏话，夹杂在满屋淫靡的声响里，有些刺耳，可这也只在他脑海里停留了一瞬，下一秒便被翻涌而上的快乐冲得无影无踪。翟潇闻拽着赵让的手腕把他提溜起来，往后带去，角度的改变令得甬道被撑得更开，赵让既舒服又害怕，回头一望却恰巧看到成串的汗珠顺着翟潇闻的鼻尖滴落在自己身上，老是轻飘飘地笑着的小翟少爷此刻眼神阴沉又尖锐，有一点儿吓人，却性感得令人挪不开眼。  
“你看啥呢？”翟潇闻扶着赵让的腰臀，让他轻飘飘地半倚在自己身上，“帅哥我把你迷倒了吗？”  
赵让眼神迷蒙，伸出舌头去舔翟潇闻下颔的汗水：“嗯……哥好帅。”  
“那你是很有眼光。”翟潇闻笑道，他侧过脸，赵让就很笨拙地来和他接吻，小朋友相当努力却不得要领，自然而然被反客为主攫取了呼吸，只得任由小翟粗暴地在本该属于自己的领地里肆意横行。  
“呜、……变大了——”赵让神志恍惚，抓着翟潇闻的小臂低声呢喃，他唇舌还在和翟潇闻的缠绵不休，因而发音有些含混，“别……为什么、又……又变大………？”  
他气音里终于带上了货真价实的惊恐，但在这个时机，就显得有那么点儿刻意为之的勾引。  
“你是不是天生就会讨好男人啊？”翟潇闻在他耳边讲，然后也不等赵让回答什么，便松开了始终支撑着他身体的双手。  
赵让没有准备，骤然下落，自身的重量毫无保留地发挥了作用，他怎么也没想到原本已深深没入他体内的东西竟然还能进得更深，快感像炸弹一般爆裂开来，那瞬间他真的短暂地失去了意识，再回过神时，自己已经瘫软在翟潇闻怀里，被使劲儿掐着腰钉在身后人的阴茎上，硬邦邦的巨物在体内一下一下地抠凿，简直像要把那细窄的甬道完全打磨成他的形状，更加难堪的是，赵让很快意识到自己的股间一片潮湿，想必是方才在过度的刺激下射出来了，他窘迫得抬不起头来，偏生翟潇闻还搂着他笑，还要夸他“了不起，简直高潮得像女孩儿一样。”  
赵让哭得稀里哗啦，他怎么也想不通那个可可爱爱的小翟少爷为什么那么大，还要讲一些很尖刻的话来羞辱他。有些东西和尊严一起被踩碎，赵让难过得说不出话，身体却不受控制，在快感的泥沼里越陷越深。

那天晚上赵让被翟潇闻翻来覆去地折腾了个遍。一开始他还不愿求饶，没想到小翟少爷看着纤细瘦弱，体力比他这个练跳舞的还要好，到后半夜他嗓子都哑了，求饶的话根本没办法说出口，四肢一丁点儿力气都不剩，只能依附着身上的人，像个使用过度的破布娃娃，浑身上下唯有那获取快乐的器官还在正常运作。  
等到终于被放过，他奄奄一息地瘫在床上，翟潇闻在他边上抽烟，雪白的香烟衬得他殷红的嘴唇更加饱满，赵让不想看他这副模样，又忍不住被旖旎的白与红吸引注意力。翟潇闻看见了就笑：你也来一根？  
赵让摇头，我不会。  
翟潇闻讲，你什么都不会，这样怎么在这圈混。  
赵让沉默。  
翟潇闻说，你过来，我教你。  
赵让犹豫片刻，还是乖乖地靠过去，跟着就被抓着头发被迫仰起脸来，翟潇闻含了一口烟雾去吻他，一点一点地把尼古丁的燃烧物送进未成年人的喉咙，看赵让被呛得咳个不停的模样哈哈大笑。末了却说，算了，你还是别学这个了，以后还要唱歌的。

多不讲道理，但又多么理所应当。翟潇闻从来活得随心所欲，他什么都有，出生时衔着的汤匙恐怕得是钻石的，这世上没有他办不到的事，没有他得不到的东西，因而他从不在意旁的，自己当下开心便好。他这样跳脱的性子，张扬裹在俏皮里，随随便便就能讨人喜欢。但赵让是与他迥然不同的，他凡事习惯按部就班地努力，喜欢埋头做眼前的事，付出多少就得到多少回报，甚至偶尔得不到回报也没关系，只要不出太多差错，点滴累积、稳步前进即可。

——赵让所有的意外都是翟潇闻。

初夜过后的早上，除了疲惫不堪的身子之外，他还得到一个备注为迷人小翟的微信好友，以及一笔备注为零花钱的二十万银行转账。赵让的第一反应自然是退钱删人，可仔细一看迷人小翟的对话框里还有一条未读语音，青年缱绻的笑意夹在电波里，声音同前一夜一般有些许低沉沙哑，情人似的在他耳边呢喃：小阿让，下次见啦。赵让手一抖，手机掉在被子上，翟潇闻堪称甜蜜的声音公放出来，充满整个房间，说下次见啦。  
神使鬼差地，赵让盯着那对话框半晌，最终回复给他一个好字。回完他就很后悔，想撤回却也来不及了，因为翟潇闻发了只满脸期待的企鹅过来——本以为要从此过上荒淫无度的小白脸生活，自那之后翟潇闻却没再找过他，连消息都没来一条。赵让思来想去，认为他恐怕是拥有许多优秀床伴，把自己给忘了，这么一想心里说不上是什么滋味儿，但细细琢磨一番，总归是放松多过失落。他继续没日没夜地练习，当那一夜是黄粱一梦，那二十万在他账户里，赵让不用它，也没再说要退它。  
过了不久赵让被公司塞去参加一档选秀节目，他被关在岛上几个月，堪称与世隔绝，节目组没收手机之前他想了想，到底也没联系翟潇闻。他们断了联系半年多，直到赵让十八岁生日那天小翟少爷直接杀到了岛上来，他才知道自己参与的这档节目有翟家的赞助，否则一向连眼神都不分他一个的公司上层怎么会愿意给他这样好的机会。  
权势滔天的小翟少爷把他摁在无人的厕所隔间操，边操边故作凶狠地咬他耳朵：臭小子，我不找你你还真敢不联系我，给你能的！对金主还有没有点儿基本的尊重了？  
赵让捂着嘴巴不敢叫出声来，却忍不住爽得直流眼泪，他全身都因为兴奋而泛起粉红，细瘦的腰肢随着男人巨物的进出而下意识地摆动，翟潇闻见他这副模样莫名地有点儿不悦，一巴掌拍上小孩儿愈发翘挺的屁股，教训道：这么久不见了还这么敏感啊，是不是忍不住找别人了？亏我还想等你到成年，你倒好，才被上了一次就这么淫荡，以后是不是得上天啊？  
清脆的巴掌声回荡在狭小的室内，惹得人心潮澎湃，赵让一个劲儿地摇头，甜腻的喘息呻吟从指头缝里漏出来，他咬住嘴唇，也不知道该怎样告诉翟潇闻他总在春梦里见到他，更不敢说他偷偷上网学了一些，拿自己的身体练了一些。  
翟潇闻对他下手是半点儿情面都没留，他走之后赵让连腿都在可怜兮兮地颤抖，可公演在即，他不得不忍着酸痛继续晚上的练习，忍得小脸煞白，歌都唱跑调了，边跳他就边想，果然还得把钱退回去，和翟潇闻这无法无天的人划清界限。可当他回到宿舍看见堆了满满一床久未尝到的零食时，就又把这件事抛到脑后了。参加同一个节目的哥哥说赵让天真得用一瓶饮料就能收买，好怕他以后被坏人骗了还帮忙数钱。赵让坐在一边听着，羞愧地低下了头去。

节目的决赛当天翟潇闻也来了，他被安排在关系者席，坐在第一排看赵让哭，看他笑，看他被其他年纪相仿的男孩在抱在怀里搓弄，看他穿着深v在自己面前wave，他比在酒吧遇见翟潇闻时长大了太多，十八岁的玫瑰渐渐盛放，娇艳动人。  
当天晚上翟潇闻又把赵让压在身下，他的小玫瑰哭唧唧地求他轻点，迎风招展的花瓣散了一床，翟潇闻怜爱地吻他掉下来的泪，听他乖乖地重复，让让只有闻闻哥哥一个人。  
赵让已经长得比他还要高了，却依然纤瘦得还能够被翟潇闻拥在怀里，他把脑袋埋在翟潇闻肩膀上，脸上泪痕还没干，就已经再同这位害他哭红眼睛的罪魁祸首亲密起来。  
你以后就跟着我，不许爬别人的床。翟潇闻捏着他还没消掉婴儿肥的柔软脸颊，好声好气地威胁他：听到了没？  
赵让大半个灵魂都已经坠入梦乡，他把自己蜷了蜷，往面前那暖融融的怀抱里送过去：……好，都听闻闻哥哥的。


End file.
